1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a LCD apparatus; in particular, to a package structure of a driving apparatus of a LCD apparatus capable of effectively dissipating heat without additional costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of LCD apparatus technologies, the size of LCD panel becomes larger and the driving IC of the LCD apparatus also needs more output channels. For example, the total output channel number of the driving IC changes from 384, 480, 720 . . . 1440, to 1920. Since every driving IC needs to drive more output channels, the temperature of the driving IC will be higher and over-heat issue will become more serious.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the chip on film (COF) package structure 1 of the driving apparatus of the LCD apparatus includes a substrate 10 and a driving unit package body P having 1440 output channels. The driving unit package body P is formed by a package unit 11 packaging a driving unit D having 1440 output channels. Since the driving unit D needs to drive 1440 output channels, the heat generated will be concentrated in the COF package structure 1 and the temperature will be increased, and the over-heat issue will become more serious.
In order to solve the above-mentioned over-heat issue, the following conventional solutions are used in the prior arts.
(1) Increasing the thickness of Cu: For example, the thickness of Cu in the COF package structure can be increased from 8 um to 12 um.
(2) Using a dual Cu-film structure: For example, two Cu-films having thickness of 8 um can be used in the COF package structure.
(3) Pasting a heat-dissipating film on a PI surface in the COF package structure.
(4) Disposing additional heat-dissipating modules in the COF package structure to help heat dissipation.
The above-mentioned conventional solutions can be helpful to dissipate the heat generated by the driving IC; however, the above-mentioned conventional solutions also increase the cost of the driving IC at least 20%˜100%, and this will seriously affect the competitiveness of the driving IC in the market.